hai_furifandomcom-20200213-history
In a Pinch with the Last Battle!
''In a Pinch with the Last Battle! ''(ラストバトルでピンチ！ Romaji: "Rasuto Batoru de Pinchi!") is the twelfth and final episode of Hai-Furi. The battle to save millions of residents of the Tokyo Bay area rages on, as the Harekaze tries to delay the rampaging Musashi. With the Blue Mermaids' reserve force in full retreat, Akeno and her classmates are the only ones standing in the way of uncontrollable destruction. Episode Summary Delaying Tactics Having fended off the Blue Mermaids, the Musashi draws closer to the Tokyo Bay area. As evacuation sirens sound all over the vicinity, Principal Munetani prepared to engage the Musashi atop a control tower. She received a transmission from the Harekaze, stating its overall plan to delay the Musashi. She agreed but reiterated that the Harekaze has only one shot to pull it off. With the objective of buying three to five minutes, the Harekaze engaged the Musashi, all guns blazing. Despite suffering indirect hits, the lone destroyer managed to achieve its objective. As it disengaged, the Musashi continued firing--hell-bent on obliterating it. Severe damage to the destroyer has reached to the point that Mashiro advised abandoning ship. Reinforcements Have Arrived Akeno was about to give the order to abandon ship when the Musashi was peppered by multiple unknown salvos. An allied battle group had come to the Harekaze's aid. It includes the German armored cruiser Admiral Graf Spee, the battleship Hiei, the destroyers Maikaze (hull number Y-471) and Hamakaze (hull number Y-470), and the Independence-class Littoral Combat Ship Tenjin (hull number Y-089). They had arrived to pay forward their debt to the Harekaze for saving them. Under the command of Instructor Furushou, now fully recovered from the virus, the battle group (Hiei, Maikaze and Hamakaze on the port side and Tenjin and Graf Spee on the starboard) flanked the Musashi from both sides, forcing it to divide its firepower. Inspired to continue the battle with their friends, Akeno belayed the order to abandon ship. Kouko suggested using a new weapon the Akashi had installed days prior, the Type 4 203 mm rocket, mounted on the stern along with a rail system. Mei and Tama hurried to the stern and fired the rocket, which flew above the Musashi's bridge but created a smokescreen. Taking advantage of a blinded Musashi, the Harekaze crashed against the Musashi's starboard side. The two hulls became lodged in twisted steel, allowing the raiding party to board the battleship. Mashiro urged Akeno to go to her friend Moeka, despite the latter knowing that a captain's job is to command from the bridge. The latter eventually gave in to her excitement, rushing to meet Moeka while the battle raged around her. The childhood friends were eventually reunited, the first time since the virus outbreak. The Harekaze's Last Song The ships returned to Yokosuka to a heroes' welcome. One by one, the distinguished crew of the Harekaze walked down the plank, glad to step foot on solid ground once more. Suddenly, a loud creak came from the Harekaze. Having completed its mission, it began to list toward the bow. The Musashi's relentless attacks had taken their toll on the destroyer. They watched and shouted helplessly as the destroyer that fought Goliaths and came out victorious slip beneath the waves. As much as the loss saddened them, everyone stood in silence and honored the ship as it went to its final resting place. Akeno gives a smile in the end, grateful for the journey. Trivia * The Type 4 rocket was developed by the Imperial Japanese Army during World War II. While normally launched from a standard mortar tube, it can also be launched via a rail system. Not to be confused with the larger, rail-launched Type 4 400 mm rocket. Category:Episodes